Little Shop of Horrors
Retrieved from "http://broadway.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Inuse" |composer=Alan Menken |lyricist=Howard Ashman |author=Howard Ashman |opened_on=May 6th, 1982 |at=WPA Theatre |starring=Lee Wilkoff, Ellen Green and Hy Anzell |awards=Best Musical London Evening Standard |image=lsohlogo.gif }} is a production, and this is a general overview of that production. Honestly, don't even bother reading this. It has been edited so much it's insane. Go listen to the Beatles, they're amazing. But if you REALLY want to know, here's a breakdown of the characters: Seymour- lead, baritone Audrey- lead, soprano Mushnik- lead, anything really. Urchins (Chiffon, Crystal, and Ronnette)- really big supporting leads, Chiffon and Ronnette are altos, and Crystal is a soprano. Orin (Dentist)- supporting, baritone. He beats Audrey. Audrey 2 (aka THE PLANT!)- lead, baaass. Drinks blood and eats people. There's also like Mrs. Luce, Bernstein,Snip Skip, and some customers with a few lines.Little Shop of Horrors is a musical based on the 1960 Roger Corman film The Little Shop of Horrors. The book and lyrics are by Howard Ashman and the music is composed by Alan Menken. Summary of the show Seymour Krelborn is a nerdy orphan working at Mushnik's, a flower shop in urban Skid Row. He harbors a crush on fellow co-worker Audrey Fulquard, and is berated by Mr. Mushnik daily. One day as Seymour is seeking a new mysterious plant, he finds a very mysterious unidentified plant which he calls Audrey II. The plant seems to have a craving for blood and soon begins to sing for his supper. Soon enough, Seymour feeds Audrey's sadistic dentist boyfriend to the plant and later, Mushnik for witnessing the death of Audrey's ex. Will Audrey II take over the world or will Seymour and Audrey defeat it? Productions This describes any professional productions of the show that have taken place, be they Broadway, West End, Off-Broadway, Touring, etc. Song List Act One Act Two Cut Songs Character List Seymour Krelborn- The protaganist of the show. In the show, he is shy, self reserved, meek, and generaly naive of the world around him. The one person he truly loves is Audrey, which later plays a major role in the show as the plant Audrey two use's this weakness to get Seymour to keep commiting "bloody, awful, evil things" Audrey- The love intrest of the show. She is in general, a naive person (much like Seymour) even to the point of extreme ditzy. But she has a heart of gold, protecting Seymour (which provides some comedic elements) from Mushnik and Orin. She is easy to push around (abused by her sadistic boyfriend Orin) but in the end, commits extreme bravery to give Seymour, also her one true love, the chance to get "everything he desevers" Mr. Mushnik- Is a mix of antagonist/protaganist of the show. His supreme greediness plays a major role in the show, as he adopts Seymour to keep the money Seymour is bringing in with the plant. He is shallow, selfish, and greedy beyond all accounts. This is a description of the character above. Amateur Productions This is a place to list community, high school, semi-professional, etc. productions, along with the dates. Honeoye Central School- May 2, 3, 4 2008 (email honeoyesinger@yahoo.com to find out times/ticket prices) Greenacre School For Girls- February 2014 Laingsburg High School- March 2015 Pitter Pat Productions (Karratha, Western Australia). 14th & 15th June, 2019 - www.facebook.com/LSOHKarratha Original Producion The original production was off broadway. Cast * Seymour Krelborn - Lee Wilkoff * Audrey - Ellen Greene * Mr. Mushnik - Hy Anzell * Chiffon - Marlene Danielle (Replaced by Leilani Jones) * Crystal- Debra Yuille * Ronnette - Sheila Kay Davis * Audrey II (voice) - Ron Taylor *Orin Scrivello,Mr. Bernstein,Skip Snip,Mrs. Luce, and Patrick Martin - Franc Luz Category: Little Shop of Horrors Category:Musicals